


It’s Chau Time!

by Checkm8



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkm8/pseuds/Checkm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Herman Gottlieb (based on so-i-did-this-thing's universe), Newt goes out on the town and runs into Hannibal, whom he thought was dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Chau Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soididthisthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soididthisthing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A hell of a coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980665) by [soididthisthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soididthisthing/pseuds/soididthisthing). 



 

Chapter 1 – He’s Back!

 

Newt stamped through downtown Hong Kong full of frustration after his latest spat with Herman. He couldn’t believe how shut off and distant Herman could still be with him, even knowing as much about each other as they did. Herman’s “trust barrier” infuriated Newt.

“Why can’t he just open up and let me in! Why won’t he connect!” Newt thought.

Of course, he knew the reason. He knew it wasn’t entirely Herman’s fault.

“Fucking Dysphoria…” Newt knew. “He’s got it so bad! Why can’t he just work past it!”

Newt was being selfish, he knew, but couldn’t help it. He’d been there, he’d suffered. He had been more fortunate when younger, but that didn’t mean he did have his trials and tribulations. His anger was at boiling point when Newt figured the dubstep blaring through his headphones wasn’t helping matters. He decided he needed to brood a bit and switched to _Night on Bald Mountain_ by Mussorgsky. Aleksis and Sasha would have been proud…

 

It was then that Newt noticed a faint noise following him, something from before the rift had been close. A sound similar to spurs…

“No fucking way…” he said out loud. Then, as if on cue, a familiar voice rang out.

“You’ve been holdin’ out on me son! You think I’d just disappear?”

Newt turned around slowly, expecting to see a ghost. His face flushed as he realized this was no ghost, it was indeed Hannibal Chau, in the flesh.

“Stop looking at me like that kid. I ain’t dead. You think some Kaiju baby was gonna stop me?! Get real son! You and I have some business to resolve, and you have some explaining to do!”

Newt turned to run out of instinct, but unsurprisingly ran into one of Chau’s goons. Music playing in his ears, Newt felt like he had just fallen into some kind of dream state and slapped himself to try and wakeup.

“You ain’t dreamin’ son! I’m right here. Now, how about you come with me and we have ourselves a little chat.” Chau said.

 

The pair sat down together back at Chau’s hideout.

“How about I get rid of the extras and we talk mano-a-mano?” Chau suggested

“S-s-s-sure man, yeah, that’s cool, whatever!” Newt quickly replied.

Chau’s men left the room quietly and Newt looked down at his hands, not knowing what to expect.

“So, you leave me for dead, don’t follow up, and I come to find out you’ve been lying to me this whole time huh? What did I tell you about honesty? Chau said.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Newt asked.

“You’re not what you say you are… how am I supposed to build a trusting client relationship when you hide things from good ol’ Chau?” Chau replied.

“Look man, I dunno what you’re talking about. You’re crazy… I’m having a bad night and just want to relax!” Newt retorted.

“Hey kid, relax then. I ain’t here to cut out your eye or bust you son. I’m here to have a chat and let you know I’m still kickin’ as if you cared! Listen, I’m talking about who you are… You’re past… The reason you don’t want to sample my Kaiju “stamina” powder!” Chau chuckled.

“Wait… what?! That’s what this is about?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!” Newt yelled. “WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?! Bro, it’s not even a big deal, that’s long in the past. I ain’t like Herman, I’m good with it! I don’t hide anything! It’s not like we’re best buds who have had time to talk about our pasts! Dude, you’re a freak!” Newt replied.

“Woah woah, take a chill pill bud. I’ve got some over there if you need! Listen, you’re the first guy that’s ever had the balls, pun intended, to come busting down my door AFTER staring down a friggin Kaiju. *chuckle* That takes some guts man! I didn’t want you running away on me when we could do so much together! Sure, the rift is sealed, but I have so many treasures you could experiment with… and you, son, are a Doctor. You know what that means for my business?! DOCTOR APPROVED! HAH! Bring on the cash man!” Hannibal laughed.

“WHAT?! You want to extort me?! Dude, are you crazy?! The P.P.D.C. would never let that happen! Besides, my past is public record.” Newt’s fury was rising anew.

“Son, listen… first of all, I want to work with you. This is my nice face…” Chau grinned. “It ain’t pretty but it’s mine. And the P.P.D.C. ain’t got a leg to stand on. I have it in writing that I have exclusive rights to Kaiju remains. I can do as I please. And… wait a minute… Herman?!” Chau’s face suddenly went all perplexed.

“Shit…” Newt thought to himself… “he’s going to kill me for sure now!”.

“Yes… Herman. Don’t you stay hip to Wikipedia or anything man?!” Newt asked.

“I guess I don’t have to with a gossip queen like you pal!” Chau was now thoroughly amused. “Shall I call down to the Shatterdome and ask for Ms. Gottlieb? Think that’d upset your bud?”

“WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?! DAMMIT CHAU, YOU ONE EYE FREAK! YOU ARE OUTRAGEOUS!!!” Newt shouted.

“Son… sit down and shut up. I’m trying to play nice, be a friend. I will fuck you up 10 times over and spit your bitch ass out. You see this eye you keep bringing up? Yeah, well, you want the whole story? That public shelter, you think I was just standing around whistling and some jackass poked it out? NO! My younger brother was troubled too. Kid had no identity. He tried different things. That particular night the kid was cross-dressing… If you think I’m an ugly one-eyed freak, try imaging my UGLIER younger brother in a dress! That’s not the only problem… the dress belonged to an influential young gang bang whore who happened to be in that very same shelter with her little goon buddies. She freaked, they jumped him, he got shot, I got stabbed in the eye, and 4 dead men later, including my brother, it was all over. Yeah kid, don’t try to be a martyr.” Chau sat back..

“Jesus dude… sorry. I mean… ugh! It’s not my night…” Newt sighed.

“Listen, as you said, we ain’t had much time to chat you and I. About all you know is how I got my name. Fun story, but not very telling. I’m not all bad. Well, I’m all badass, but not 100% evil, more like 95%. Life’s different now. You P.P.D.C guys stopped the apocalypse. You are heroes. I just want to stay relevant and rich. And, let’s be honest, I respect your figurative balls!” Chau chuckled.

“God you’re such a dick.” Newt replied

“Yup, comes with the whole 95% evil thing. Speaking of… What do you say we play a little prank on your Herman bud? Maybe try and break down that shell of that clam? How does he like Kaiju guys?” Chau asked.

“OH, HE HATES THEM! Makes him so sick! It’s HILARIOUS!” Newt shouted, breaking into a laugh imagining how squeamish Herman could be.

“Then I got just the thing. It’s a little “package” we’ve sold through the Thai black market. You know, where the “lady boys” hang out? Well, this is a special Kaiju remedy for that!” Chau couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, I get all kinds of clients man. They all have money, so who am I to judge? No one! That’s right! Is that money? Sweet! Papa needs to clean his shoes!”

“But you said “lady boys”, Herman isn’t a lady boy… he’s a, well… boy lady?” Newt looked puzzled, trying to work the lingo for Chau.

“Ah, well, that explains a bit… Man, hell of a coincidence there! Well, like I said, I get all kinds. So, he’ll want this “package” then. Certified premium Kaiju flesh modifier and growth powder!” Chau beemed with pride.”

Newt opened the box and snorted immediately. “This looks like a purple… uh, piece… and a bunch of talcum powder… only slimier and smellier! He’ll FREAK!” Newt laughed but quickly retorted “wait… does it work?!”

“What kind of scientist are you man?! Of course not! It’s all about money and hopes and dreams… and, well, money! I mean, people swear it does… but yeah… Hey, just take it, on the house, have some fun.”

“Thanks man… but I gotta wonder, what’s in the other box?!” Newt asked.

“Hahahaha! A knife and some ointment!”

“WHAT?!” Newt looked shocked.

“See, ya still don’t trust me! HAH! Just kidding… It’s some strange fluid they people swear makes things shrink. I ain’t tried it myself, or bothered to test it, but hey, it sells like hotcakes!” Chau answered

“Really… I could think of _other_ uses for that you know…”

“I’m sure you could kid, you’re a scientist. Here, take a box… I’m feeling generous and we gotta work on that trust thing…”

Hannibal handed a second box over to Newt and stood up.

“Well, I think I’ve taken enough of your time. How about you head on back to the nursery and get Herman to relax…” Hannibal said.

“Yeah, he may have stopped furiously calculating by now… HAH!” Newt winked. “Thanks man, I’ll… keep in touch or something.”

“You better, I need good ol’ Dr. Geizsler endorsements! MONEY MONEY MONEY BABY!” Chau slapped Newt on the back so hard he coughed and then walked him out to the street.

 

As Newt walked back to the Shatterdome, he couldn’t help but chuckle. What a night… arguing with Herman about not having his trust, only to be yelled at by Chau for not being trusted. The world may have changed, but it was still so strange. He’d have to think hard about Chau, and where to go with that… but for now, he had to get back at Herman. He relished the thought!


End file.
